


Their First Christmas

by DramaticalHearts (dancingwithdestiny)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Tree, F/M, Fluff, Post Game, post despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingwithdestiny/pseuds/DramaticalHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonia and Gundam prepare for their first Christmas together. Sonia wants a holiday to remember, and all Gundam wants is to see her happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a set of three drabbles I finished as a gift for someone in tumblr's SHSLsecretsanta, whose original secret santa couldn't come through with a gift, for whatever reason.  
> These are all un-beta'd, so any issues with wording or characterization are entirely my fault, and will likely be fixed at a later time. I'm still trying to figure out how to write these two, but trust me when I say that I love them to pieces.  
> This fic started as a joke for a sprite video, and got a little out of hand when I decided to turn it into a fanfiction instead. I'm happy with the results, though; I think this might be my favorite drabble of the three.  
> Again, this is a post-despair fic. (Albeit an overly-optimistic one) There are a lot of spoilery implications in this fic, enough that it's needed to have finished SDR2 to understand some of the things that go on in it. So, just don't read this if you haven't finished SDR2 yet, guys.

“Oh, isn't this store delightful?” Sonia Nevermind said, prancing down a holiday decoration-encrusted aisle, her eyes aglow.

Gundam Tanaka followed her, observing the shelves and racks filled with brightly colored ornaments and various sparkly objects. He nodded. “It is quite intriguing.”

She skipped off while Gundam browsed the racks. He stopped for a moment, his eye caught by a collection of animal-themed ornaments. Feathered owls and songbirds, woodland creatures made of bristles. He read the tag of one of the bristled animals, and found that they were made from the leaves, seeds, and fibers of palm trees. How...appropriate.

“Tanaka-san, over here!” Sonia called from a distant aisle, interrupting his thoughts.

Gundam followed her voice, and found her in a large, heavily-decorated aisle, filled with all manner of things, both beautiful and garish. Sonia stood amongst it all, beaming with delight. He walked toward her.

“Tanaka-san, look,” she said, gesturing to an artificial pine tree flocked with simulated snow. “Won't this be perfect for our home?”

Gundam followed her gaze, then startled, his brows furrowing in an instant.

“This?! Get this ghastly affront to nature herself out of my sight!” he exclaimed, drawing the attention of nearby shoppers.

Sonia recoiled at first, then stepped forward again. “But a tree doesn't have to be cut down for this one!” she argued.

Gundam glowered at the artificial tree. “Hmph, this goes beyond an insult to a single tree. This is yet another example of mortal humans thinking that they can imitate nature, _improve_ on nature. It only serves to bring down the wrath of the gods. This _tree_ is in no way natural, and surely many creatures have been harmed by the putrid fumes that result from the manufacture of these blasphemies. I will not tolerate such a thing in my presence.”

Sonia sighed. “All right, what would be a good choice, in your opinion?”

“I see no need for this 'Christmas tree' business at all,” Gundam said, averting his gaze. “Every part of it is an insult to nature.”

“Gundam!”

Gundam froze, not yet immune to her occasional use of his given name, and looked down at Sonia, her gaze intense.

“Christmas means a lot to me!” Sonia said. “Some of my fondest, happiest memories of my family were the Christmases we spent together in Novoselic,” her voice wavered slightly. “All I want is to share my country's traditions with you, so that we can create new memories together that we can treasure, forever!”

She took a breath, and stared up at Gundam, her eyes wet.

Gundam was speechless for a moment, tucking his face into his muffler. Then he gave a slow nod. “...As you wish, my lady. I apologize for my insolence.”

Sonia let out a sigh, and collected herself again. “Apology accepted. I had no idea you would have such strong feelings about this...But I don't see why we can't find something that we can both agree on! I really do want a tree,” she said, looking up at the artificial tree wistfully.

“Oh!” she continued, looking to Gundam. “There are Christmas tree farms not far away from here, so no forest would come to harm as a result of our purchase! Would that be acceptable?” She offered, smiling warmly.

Gundam nodded. He had his reservations with that option as well, but when he saw the joy in Sonia's eyes, he decided to keep them to himself.

The next day, they went to a Christmas tree lot in the countryside, and leisurely browsed the selection.

“Oh, isn't this one beautiful, Tanaka-san?” Sonia said, looking up at a robust spruce.

Gundam strode up to the tree, and glanced it over from top to bottom. “Indeed it is.”

“Do you think this would work for us?” Sonia inquired.

Gundam held up a finger. “One moment.”

He strode up to the tree, looked at it closely, and dove in, examining the branches.

“Ah! Watch the sap!” Sonia called.

Gundam spent a few more seconds in the tree, then launched himself back out of it without warning. “This tree is infested with insect pupae,” he announced. “Unless we desire our palace to become an abode to an emerging brood of pine beetles, we should choose something else.”

Sonia gasped. “Oh dear! Thank you for checking it for me,” she smiled.

Gundam looked away, readjusting his muffler. “It is no problem, lady Sonia.”

The two finally selected a tree that was right for them – and wasn't infested with nefarious pests – then had the worker cut it down and wrap it with netting so that it could be brought home safely. The worker helped them tie it to the roof of their vehicle – not before Gundam made a valiant attempt at wrangling the pine, which ended with him on the ground, pinned under the wayward spruce, while Sonia tried to hold in her laughter – then they set off for home together, Gundam picking loose pine needles from his clothes with a glowering pout.

When they got home, they spent the better part of the day and night getting the tree set up and decorated. Gundam saw to the proper care of the tree right away – this tree may be doomed to die in their residence, but Gundam would take damn good care of it until it did – and when he was done, and the lights strung and wound around it, Sonia walked in with a box of decorations, a joyous smile on her face.

She set it down and started pulling objects out of it one by one, looking at them and smiling before she placed them on the tree. Gundam walked over then, and couldn't hold back a small smile when he saw that Sonia had added a few of the animal-themed ornaments that had caught his eye in the Christmas store.

When he was placing a bristled squirrel ornament at just the right place on the tree, Sonia pulled out an old-looking ornament, and stared at it for a moment. She sniffed, and Gundam looked over at her, and saw that her eyes had grown misty.

“This was my mother's,” she whispered, stroking the tiny ballerina's dress with her thumb. Her shoulders trembled, and she closed her eyes, shedding a single tear as a choked gasp escaped her small frame.

Gundam placed his hand on her shoulder then, and she looked up at him, his gaze saying everything that needed to be said. He gave a gentle nod, and touched the hand that held the antique ornament, and together they placed it high in the tree, for all to see.

That weekend, Sonia invited all their friends over for a Christmas party. Everyone had a good time, enjoying the food and drink, which was the finest that Sonia could obtain, and socializing and reacquainting as classical Christmas music from old CDs played in the background.

Akane ate most of the food gleefully, as Nekomaru guffawed and feasted next to her. Kazuichi was less boorish than usual, even with alcohol in his system, giving a proper greeting to Sonia and Gundam both, no sign of his old jealousy present. Fuyuhiko acted nonchalant, saying Christmas wasn't his kind of holiday, but partook in the food and drink happily anyway, Peko close to his side, appearing to be actually enjoying herself. Even Makoto Naegi came, looking upon them all and smiling like a proud father.

Gundam, never one for large social gatherings, mostly hung back in the corner of the room, watching and listening to everyone, while he petted and played with a few of his hamsters in his lap. Every now and then Sonia would visit him, talk to him, and gently encourage him to participate and talk to his friends.

All the while, Sonia was the most gracious host, greeting everyone with the charm and winning smile worthy of a princess. Gundam watched her in awe; he could never have pulled something like this off on his own. Her years of experience throwing royal parties had clearly not been forgotten. And she truly looked happy doing it. Her good mood was infectious; halfway into the party, Gundam sometimes found himself smiling and accompanying her of his own accord, telling tall tales to the guests.

At one point, Hajime Hinata walked up to Sonia and Gundam with a smile, complementing them on their tree, and on having thrown such a successful, uneventful party. (He had half-expected a horde of animals to come stampeding through the house halfway through the party)

He spoke to Gundam, after giving him an examining gaze – always in awe of his own work, and a little anxious that a metaphorical spring would come loose somehow, someday – and Gundam replied just as he always had before – regaling him with tales like the time he had taken on a malicious pine and had barely come out unscathed – and Hajime seemed relieved to see that that part of Gundam hadn't changed, laughing so hard that the old chain he had affixed to his jeans – the one that he would rub and twine between his fingers when he thought no one was looking – jangled.

When all was said and done, 'goodbyes,' 'farewells,' and 'see you laters' said, Sonia and Gundam helped one another clean up – with a little help from Gundam's trained hamsters, as well.

When they were done, they sat down on the sofa in the living room, the one positioned in full view of the Christmas tree, and relaxed.

“Ahh, throwing a party's such hard work!” Sonia sighed. “But it was all worthwhile, I think. Don't you think so?” She looked up at Gundam, who was trying hard not to fall asleep, all the social interactions having drained his energy.

“It was a lovely gathering,” he nodded. “You did a splendid job, my lady.”

She gave a little laugh, and slid closer to him. “Thank you.”

She looked at the tree before them. “Just think, tomorrow it'll be almost Christmas.”

“Mmhmm...indeed,” Gundam uttered.

He felt a small nip on his finger, and looked down to see his hamsters, looking up at him expectantly.

Gundam sighed. “All right. Excuse me, my lady,” he said, getting up from the sofa. He scooped up the hamsters gently, then walked them over to the Christmas tree.

“Be careful, my dear gods,” he whispered to them. “Mind the wires. Eat not a thing you find. Treat this pine like the sacred creation it is.”

The hamsters gave an imperceptible nod, then Gundam let them down in front of the tree, allowing them to climb into it.

Sonia giggled, then said: “Are you sure that's safe?”

Gundam walked back to the sofa, smiling. “They will be fine, I have instructed them thoroughly, so that they will not encounter danger and peril.”

He sat back down, next to Sonia. “I will retrieve them shortly, either way.”

Sonia smiled, watching and listening to the soft rustling in the tree. 

“Are you glad we got this tree?” she asked softly, drawing close to Gundam again.

Gundam looked up at the tree for a moment, at its sparkling ornaments, glittering lights, his hamsters at play within. Then he looked down at Sonia, who was looking at the tree as well, with an easy, carefree smile. She was happy; he had made her happy. Even though he may not have chosen any of these festive things for himself, seeing her mood lift as a result of their presence lifted his own heart. 

She deserved to be happy; to smile, to laugh, to have her tears wiped away, and her cares forgotten. It was the least he could do in this life, to make it up to her, atone for all the heartache he had caused her. If it took him all the years he had left in this mortal coil to do that, then so be it.

“Yes,” he said, reaching for her hand, hesitating for a moment. “I am.”

He grasped her soft hand in his, feeling its warmth, and squeezing it gently.

“Good,” Sonia replied, squeezing back.

“I love you,” he whispered, then kissed her hair before he could stop himself. Sonia responded by looking up at him with a smile, then leaning up to place a soft kiss on his lips. They lingered that way for a moment; Gundam stopped breathing, then took a deep breath of the scent of her, his heart stuttering. She stroked his face, then delicately pulled away.

Gundam took a moment to breathe, to try to get his wildly beating heart back in rhythm. When he stroked her hand, it settled back down. 

It may have been a spur-of-the-moment confession, but it was true: He loved her. He loved her with all his blackened heart and his damned soul. He would do anything for her, put his life on the line – again – for her. She deserved the world, nay, the entire universe and underworld, even.

He decided then, what he would do for her for Christmas. She had waited by his side for so very long, waiting for him to wake from his long slumber. The only way he could make up to her, was to ask her to remain by his side forever, and rule whatever world they so chose, together. He would take one of his silver rings, and place it in a box for her; it likely would not fit her dainty fingers, but it would serve as a suitable symbol of betrothal for the time being.

“Are you all right?” Sonia inquired, seeing Gundam's flushed face. “I know that was a bit sudden...”

Gundam nodded. “I...I am fine, lady Sonia.”

After a moment he said, “I...think I like this holiday.”

Sonia looked up at him. “Even the tree?”

Gundam looked up at their handiwork, and nodded. “Yes, even the tree. It has been a fine addition to our solstice celebration,” he smiled, sincere.

“Ah, that reminds me...” Gundam got up from the sofa and strode over to the tree, kneeling down in front of it.

“Return to me, my dark gods! I fear that the spell this spruce has cast upon you will tempt you to perform perilous acts if you remain in there any longer.”

One by one, the hamsters emerged from the tree and made their way to Gundam's open palms. When they all had returned to him, he took a moment to sweep the glitter and loose pine needles from their fur, then brought them back over to where Sonia sat.

Sonia chuckled. “Did you have fun?” she said to the hamsters, who squeaked in response, scurrying to her.

She giggled as the hamsters' whiskers and fur grazed her skin when they went to her hands, then climbed up her arms to her neck, where they nuzzled her happily.

The sight warmed Gundam's heart, and he wondered why he hadn't asked for her hand in matrimony sooner. 

When the hamsters settled, Sonia sighed. “So far...this has been one of my best Christmases yet.”

She looked over to Gundam. “Thank you, Gundam,” she said softly. 

Her hand reached for his. He grasped it gently.

“You are most welcome, lady Sonia,” he said, giving her hand a squeeze.

He gave a small smile. Their contract of shared power was still strong. 

And he would see to it that it would never break.

**Author's Note:**

> I would not recommend placing your hamsters in a Christmas tree; Gundam Tanaka is a trained hamster professional.


End file.
